Dragon age 2  Fenris and Hawkes love
by Miana-Mint
Summary: <html><head></head>After three years Fenris fianally realises what his real feelings for Serah Hawke are, and Hawke in returnes this sudden passion willingly    i would ahve put it in DA2 but there wasn't any so here it is in dragonage x enjoy</html>


"FENRIS!"

"WHAT!"

"Don't do this... please!"

"DO what?"

"Leave! You can't we need you, you're the strongest warier we have! And your right hand is amazing!"

"Is that really everything Hawke, is that the only reason you see a use in me? That's it!" Fenris was obviously hurt, his heart was thundering in his chest although none could hear it his breathing was heavy. "no.?" He turned and was about to walk away. But Hawke caught his arm.

Lyrium flew though his body, turning his markings blue, he pushed her away against the wall, looking angrily at her body, she was such a beauty, why did she toy with his emotions so. Playing the fool and getting so many looks from men that he could never compare to them. Why did she continue to fall over him? Anders had already told him to leave her alone, to let her fall for someone worthwhile, someone who could give her everything not a squatting elf waiting for his old masters return.

Hakes green eyes stared back into his blue ones. She looked into his so passionately; she ran her finger along his arm then pushed herself from his grasp kissing him on the mouth, her whole body moving to his caressing touches on her body, encouraging her passion. She grabbed his hand and still kissing pushed her way into the bedroom. She was pushed down onto the bed and Fenris shook off his armour which was difficult, he unbelted her clothes and she lay there in her undergarments, him in his; they stared for a while then kissed again.

Fenris pushed her against the bed kissing her lower and lower moving his hands down her back, trying to undo her cloth which was her bra, she helped him and he moved his hands to her breasts, caressing her and making her moan as he sat upon her, he pressed his chest against hers and kissed her again, moving his tongue around hers, French kissing inside and out, loving the feeling emanating from her. She moved her thighs to Fenris's roving hand. The smoothness of them made even the finest silk seem like our workmanship. From the moonlight coming through the window above them made them look like alabaster marble. Fenris ran his hands all over her thighs ad marvelled at their construction comparing them to those women with such spindally legs, these were ones which had seen battle, the exact type he loved so much.

Moving his hands up removed the cloth tat covered her chest and lifted it up over her head, she smiled sweetly as he moved his head down to her neck, biting and licking her ears, making her moan in pleasure, she let his hands wander around her body, she in turn held onto his back and ran her fingers through his perfectly white hair, which made him ever more handsome, his eyes reflecting the pleasure she felt inside smelling the intoxicating smell that was Fenris.

He plunged his face in-between her two perfect orbs and breathed deeply treasuring every feeling every moment, every sound. As his hands moved back up her body Hawke moved her hips slightly, Fenris came up for breath and lifted her off the bed kissing her passionately and moving her further up the bed, so they were in no danger of falling off.

Fenris ran his hand up her thigh once more and she lifted it so he could sit comfortably in between her legs, he trailed his tongue along her body and sought out a nipple with his mouth. Hawke sighed and clasped Fenris's head closer, then took one of Fenris's hands and guided it along her thigh to the rough area of her pubis. She led Fenris's exploring fingers to its mouth, inside it was wet like a tongue and sucked at Fenris's fingers as he slid them inside. He explored it thoroughly with his finger feeling the walls rubbing his thumb round its nose, all the time still sucking on the nipple of Hawks breast. Hawke whole body was now responding to Fenris's attentions, she arched her back and rocked her hips grinding them hard into Fenris's hand, forcing his finger deeper inside her. Her breathing was changing as was Fenris's, becoming quicker and heavier with every rock.

Fenris loved Hawke more than anything this feeling was most certainly mutual after so long Hawke was finally making love to the man she had been so interested in for three years. For he stirred a peculiar passion within her.

Fenris slid down Hawks smooth, pale body and kissed that lower mouth. Hawke gasped as Fenris's tongue touched her and raised her hips even more to encourage that tongue to enter her more fully. Fenris did so, pushing with tongue, fingers and thumb, drinking in the smell and taste of her, rubbing and sucking in time with his own heartbeat, faster and faster as his heart instructed her.

Hawke threw her arms wide, and tossed her pretty head from side to side.

"Now, Fenris, my love. Now" she cried and Fenris quickly raised hip and carefully slid his hard member into Hawke.

"Oh maker!" Hawke breathed faster and her chest rose and fell with her deep breathing, she grasped Fenris's hips and pulled him closer. Fenris pushed with his pelvis and felt his member slide deeper in. Hawks face was radiant in the moonlight, her eyes closed. Her red lips slightly parted. Fenris rocked his hips, sliding his member in and out, using his other hand to rub Hawke to even greater stimulation. Hawke arched her back to match his rocking; between them, they set up a rhythm like waves reaching the shore, faster and faster still. All the while Fenris looking into Hawks glowing face wondering what manor of thought was going through her beautiful head to engender such an expression of concentration.

Fenris could feel Hawks body tightening up under his own until every muscle and swine was drawn taut like an archers bow, he was about to secrete. Then with a cry like an arrow being let loose, Hawke came to her climax as did Fenris he grunted in his soft but deep voice and they both stopped at that very moment it seemed their bodies were thrown wide open, as though they could see one another's souls, they were so beautiful. Finally one.

"I love you..." Hawke noticed he had slid his member out of her and was now lying next to her holding her closely to his chest, his markings seemed to have calmed evenly and for a fleeting glance she saw him without them, his whole body was a marvel. She hugged him tightly back breathing in his scent and never wanting this to stop, nothing should come between them. Never. They were one another now and none could stop that not even the threat of a templar and mage war.


End file.
